A Special Suggestion
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: First fanfic for the series Medaka Box that I have written. Yuri. Medaka x Kikaijima. A request is dropped into the suggestion box and Medaka is specifically requested to fulfill the request.
1. Chapter 1: A Request

Kurokami Medaka smiled as she walked into school. Being the class president had so far been an easy job. Sure there had been a few hitches in her plans but they had been overcome. The suggestion box she had set up on day one had become so overfilled that she would have to spend entire days letting those she had gathered around her deal with the variant requests.

Today however was a slow one. Almost no suggestions had been put in the box for the past five days. Hitoyoshi Zenkichi sighed as he leaned back in a chair in the student council's room.

"You know this job is a little boring without something to do. I kind of miss the constant back breaking work." Zenkichi said in a wry tone.

"Very well then Hitoyoshi-kun. You shall wash this room top to bottom and no spot shall be left unclean!" Medaka said as she walked in the room.

"Ah I was just kidding."

"Get to cleaning!" Medaka said as she threw him a bucket and scrub brush.

Zenkichi grumbled slightly as he started in on Medaka's request.

Kikaijima Mogana walked in quietly and sat down and started her daily task of being the council's treasurer. As she walked in, she passed the suggestion box and slipped a note inside before starting work on making sure the council's budget was in order.

Medaka hadn't forgotten how they had managed to get Kikaijima to join the council. After all it had only been a week and a half since she had been brought in to the fold.

Medaka decided on an intuitive whim to check the suggestion box despite knowing it was empty. To her surprise the box contained a request. As she read the request it became clear that whoever had put it in there had meant the suggestion to be taken care of by Medaka personally.

All the note said was, "I would like to make the request that the President of the Student Council Kurokami Medaka meet me at noon in the gymnasium."

Medaka wondered silently to herself who it was that had put the suggestion in the box. She shrugged to herself and spoke to both Zenkichi and Kikaijima. "A request has been put into the box and it is one I must personally attend to. Hitoyoshi-kun I hope you can handle affairs here for a little while."

The note only left Medaka an hour to prepare herself for whomever it might be that had requested her presence. At precisely eleven forty she walked out of the student council office and made her way over to the gym.

Kikaijima sighed as she got up the nerve to say, "Hitoyoshi-san. I'm going to be out for a little while. I should be back shortly. If Kurokami-san gets back here before me, let her know."

Zenkichi just nodded as he continued the work Medaka had set him to.

The gym was surprisingly deserted for the middle of the day. Usually at least a few people were always here working on something. Medaka found a place to sit and wait as she had gotten there five minutes early. Her mind raced as she tried to think of whom it could be that had written the suggestion. Surely it had to be someone who was in need or there would have been no logic in putting the suggestion in the box in the first place. So if it was someone in need, why then the vague wording of the note? Was it possible she had attracted the attention of someone and they had seen their only way of contacting her would be with the suggestion box? Medaka shook her head trying to clear her mind of everything. She would trust that whoever came along would tell them their reasons when they got there.

A small window in the doorway allowed Kikaijima to look into the gym before she walked inside. She could clearly see Medaka waiting there and felt her nerves take a hold of her. It wasn't fear but something closer to despair that was making her so nervous. She hoped Medaka would be able to understand the request she had wanted to tell her for a while. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

Medaka looked up at the sound of the door across the way opening. She immediately recognized who it was. As Kikaijima got closer Medaka asked, "Was it you who put the suggestion in the box Kikaijima-chan?"

Kikaijima blushed a bright red as she nodded. "Yes it was."

"Well, are you going to tell me why you wanted to meet me here?"

Kikaijima blushed at Medaka's straightforwardness about getting right down to wanting to know why she had been asked to some here. She knew it was silly to think that Medaka had any idea why she had been asked to come here this way.

"O-of course I'm going to tell you. I guess it wouldn't have hurt to put it in the suggestion but I wanted to ask it in person." Kikaijima said. She took a breath and continued. "Kurokami Medaka, would you please grant my suggestion of going on a date with me?"

Medaka was surprised by the request. It hadn't completely thrown her off her guard though. She smiled and said, "Can I ask one thing? Why do you want to ask me out?"

"When we had the school wide competition to see who would win the money that you were giving out, you kissed me as a way to tell me how much you really cared about what happened to me and my teammates. Well I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Almost every night since I keep having this dream and you're in it and you always kiss me. I guess...I fell in love with you after that kiss." Kikaijima said, her face bright red.

Medaka smiled and stood up so that she was looking right into Kikaijima's eyes. She pulled her in closely and kissed her. Medaka let the kiss go on for a bit before slowly breaking it. She smiled again and said, "I like your answer. Of course I will go out with you. I exist to serve others and this can be my way of serving you."

Kikaijima smiled and said, "Thank you for accepting my request. To be honest I wasn't sure you would."

"Why wouldn't I?" Medaka asked.

"Well I didn't know if you felt the same way about me and I still don't really know." Kikaijima said as she tried not to stare into Medaka's eyes.

Medaka giggled slightly and said, "Well this should answer your questions about how I feel."

And with that Medaka pulled Kikaijima in close again and passionately kissed her. This time Medaka gently let her tongue slide into Kikaijima's mouth and the two soon had their tongue wrestling back and forth as the kiss grew deeper. A minute later they broke the kiss and Medaka still held Kikaijima close.

"That did answer my questions. In a way words never could have." Kikaijima said with a smile.

Medaka found it interesting how beautiful the smile made Kikaijima look. Not that she hadn't been before but the smile just added this quality to the beauty that was already there.

Medaka thought for a minute before saying, "You should come by my place after school."

Kikaijima was surprised by the offer but immediately said, "I would love to. Should I meet you after school is out so we can go there together?"

Medaka nodded and then the two of them walked back over to the student council room. The other member of the council, Akune Kouki was helping Zenkichi finish up the last of his work. Medaka stared at the two of them and said, "Zenkichi! I told you to do this work by yourself! For breaking my rule you shall deal with all the suggestions that come in tomorrow by yourself with no help!"

Zenkichi stared at Medaka and said, 'You said nothing of the sort. You only told me to get to work cleaning this place. Besides, Akune-sempai is helping me of his own freewill not because I coerced him into this."

She thought about it for a moment and said, "Fine then. Akune-san you can help Hitoyoshi-kun with his work tomorrow since you were nice enough to help him out today."

"Why did you and Kikaijima-san come back at the same time? That certainly can't be a coincidence." Zenkichi said after the two of them had walked in.

"I'll let Kikaijima-chan explain that." Medaka said with a smile.

Kikaijima blushed and said, "I asked Medaka-san to go on a date with me."

Akune stared at her and said, "You used the suggestion box to do that? Why not just ask her out here where you always see her?"

"Because I didn't want to put Medaka-san in a situation where she couldn't answer the question truthfully. I know I wouldn't have been able to answer such a question with the two of you around." Kikaijima said as she walked over to her usual seat in the room.

Zenkichi just shrugged and cleaned up the last bit of the room.

Medaka smiled as Akune was just left there to wonder at what had really gone on between her and Kikaijima. She walked over to where Kikaijima had seated herself and picked her up out of her seat. Medaka sat herself down in Kikaijima's seat and then put Kikaijima in her lap.

"What on earth are you doing Medaka-san?" Kikaijima asked with a blush.

"I enjoy being close with people I like." Medaka replied.

Zenkichi looked at the two of them and shook his head. "You two do make an interesting couple, I will say that."

Medaka shot Zenkichi a look and said, "Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"Well your personalities are so different. Kikaijima-san is a rather quiet individual when you see how she normally is. And Medaka I don't think I have to tell you how your personality is. You're so straightforward and honest. It makes for an interesting dynamic to watch." Zenkichi said as he put the cleaning supplies away.

Medaka smiled and said, "That is what I think will make this work. Opposites complement each other and fill in flaws that a single individual couldn't by themselves."

Medaka knew she was right in her line of thinking. She nearly always was. She wondered exactly what plans they would make for their first date later that evening. She could leave that up to Kikaijima.

A few hours later school ended and Medaka found herself walking home with her new girlfriend. The notion was still a little odd to think about but she enjoyed knowing that someone cared for her as more than just a friend. Kikaijima was talking about a number of things as they walked to Medaka's place. Medaka listened intently as she picked out various likes and dislikes as well as interests that weren't yet decided on.

Medaka's place was simple. Kikaijima was impressed with just how simple it was. For as complex as she had seen Medaka's tastes be, the place looked out of the ordinary.

"I didn't know you liked things so simple Medaka-san." Kikaijima said as she walked inside.

"I like to be able to leave all of the more complex things back at the school. This offers a nice break when I come home to it." Medaka said with a smile as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

Kikaijima joined her on the couch and sighed slightly. "I guess this is where we figure out all of our plans for our date."

"That was the idea behind bringing you home with me. I figured you would like to discuss it somewhere more private than the school." Medaka said as she put an arm around Kikaijima's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well I was thinking if we don't get swamped with suggestions and requests, that we could do something this Saturday. I was thinking maybe go out to eat and see a movie. What do you think?" Kikaijima said as she thought through what a good first date should be.

Medaka hugged Kikaijima tightly and said, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll make sure it happens."

Kikaijima smiled as the two of them sat there. This weekend would certainly be interesting.

(Author's note: I'm purposefully leaving this one a bit short and with a cliffhanger. Considering I had to request that the series be added to the site's anime/manga archive I guess I should do a bit of explaining here to those who have no idea what this series is. Medaka Box is a shonen manga currently running in Weekly Shonen Jump in Japan. The main premise of this series is that a girl by the name of Medaka is elected to be the Student Council President and set up a Suggestion Box on her first day of office and she will fulfill any request made to her. I will gladly suggest you go read the series at onemanga.

Before I continue this I want to see how well received it is. Review this and let me know if it should keep going or if I should put my efforts elsewhere. Either way I hope you enjoy this story. Read and Enjoy)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	2. Chapter 2: A Kiss

The weekend was coming up quickly and Medaka had done as much as she could to ensure that her date with Kikaijima would happen. Even with all of the suggestions that had come in lately most of them had been fairly simple to deal with and Medaka had handed the majority of them to Zenkichi and Akune. There were very few which required more than a few hours to complete and only one that had lasted more than a day.

Upon coming back from a request Medaka actually felt tired for once. The request had sounded simple but had ended with a good chunk of Medaka's clothes in ruin and the track team's track in a similar state. Medaka's bra was the only thing still remotely intact as she walked into the council room.

Kikaijima looked up as she heard Medaka walk in. She couldn't help but stare at Medaka as she said, "I take it you had a rough day."

Medaka sat down in her chair and said, "At least the track team got their request fulfilled."

Kikaijima couldn't help but wonder what the track team's request had been. The sight of Medaka in her torn uniform was giving her a steadily darkening blush.

Medaka immediately noticed Kikaijima's blush and said, "Someone sees something they like. Would you rather I change into something else or stay like this?"

"I-I-I don't mind what you do with your clothes. It does have me wondering what happened though." Kikaijima said, completely embarrassed by Medaka's forwardness.

Medaka stripped to her underwear and began rooting around in the closet for her spare uniform as she said, "All that happened was I ended up getting into a fight with Akune-san over who would get to do the request. I know he likes someone on the track team and thought it would impair his ability to finish the request in a timely manner. Now the track that the track team uses needs to be fixed and their request had only been a simple acquisition of some supplies. Needless to say that Zenkichi-kun and Akune-san will be occupied for a long time fixing the track."

Kikaijima was barely paying attention to what Medaka was saying as she watched her get dressed. Every curve of Medaka's body looked flawless. Her attention was finally regained as Medaka finished putting on her uniform.

Medaka smiled inwardly. The look on Kikaijima's face was priceless. She had known that changing in front of her girlfriend would get a reaction like this. She knew that she would have done this even without the excuse of modesty. Still, she knew it wouldn't be a good thing to tease her girlfriend for too long.

Kikaijima couldn't shake the image of a near naked Medaka out of her mind. She tried her best and said, "So I take it we have everything set up for the weekend so that our date can still happen, right?"

Medaka walked over to where Kikaijima was sitting and bent down to give her a kiss. "Of course. It was a request and it will be fulfilled. Not only that, you're my girlfriend and it became more than just an obligation."

Kikaijima smiled and tried to keep her eyes on Medaka's face rather than her cleavage which was inches from her face. "So it's no longer a matter of duty, it's a matter of love."

Medaka returned Kikaijima's smile and noticed where she had been looking. "Of course it is a matter of love. After all it seems you can't keep your eyes off of me."

Kikaijima turned bright red at this and said, "It's only because you're so pretty. You don't flaunt it too much either but you make it really hard to ignore at the same time."

Medaka laughed a little as she sat herself down in Kikaijima's lap. "You're the only person I'd be this forward toward. I like seeing you stare at me with that look that says just how much you want me."

Kikaijima had forgotten just how perceptive of a person Medaka was. Nothing seemed to escape her notice. Every little glance was noticed. "I love you Medaka. That's part of why I stare so much. I can't believe that I have someone like you for a girlfriend. It actually surprised me a lot that you accepted how I felt and let me into your heart. I've always felt a little beneath you."

"I love you because I want to. I let you into my heart because I want you there. You're my girlfriend because anyone else besides you _would_ be beneath me. You managed to find the courage to ask me out and I find that boldness of yours very attractive. You're also extremely beautiful and very well built. You should never feel like you are beneath me." Medaka said in a serious tone. "It is I who should be grateful for having someone like you."

Kikaijima was surprised to hear all of this coming from Medaka. Someone who actively went out of her way to prove her superiority to be saying these kinds of things was astonishing. It made her feel like Medaka really did love her. She hugged Medaka tightly and kissed her passionately. She put everything she had into the kiss, letting her feelings for Medaka be expressed through it.

Medaka returned the kiss with a similar passion. The feeling was intense and it felt like the kiss was going to go on for a while. The two of them slowly let the kiss break and Medaka noticed that Kikaijima had a bold look in her eyes, like she was no longer intimidated by her.

Kikaijima smiled at Medaka and said, "I couldn't figure out what I had wanted to say to let you know how I really felt."

"That kiss was more than enough. I know exactly how much you really love me." Medaka said as she kissed Kikaijima again.

Zenkichi opened the door to the council room and upon seeing Medaka and Kikaijima kissing, sighed and turned around to leave the room. His exit was blocked by Akune who was standing there with a stare that included his jaw hanging open. Zenkichi sighed again as he took a hold of the near comatose Akune and left the room. He knew he'd have to find something to do for a while. Getting Akune out of his stupor would only occupy his time for so long.

As the kiss broke Medaka smiled and said, "We might want to go find the boys and see if they're okay."

Kikaijima laughed and said, "You missed Akune-sempai's face. It was priceless. I happened to open my eyes when Zenkichi-san opened the door. He seemed to take it in stride."

As Medaka got up and adjusted her uniform she said, "Of course he'd take it in stride. He's a childhood friend of mine. He's seen me kiss a girl before. He's seen me undressed as well. He's grown used to it. You don't need to be jealous of him though."

Kikaijima blushed brightly as it felt like Medaka had just read her mind. "I wouldn't feel jealous of anyone you're close to after that kiss."

"It is just a natural response to feel that way when someone you love mentions someone else. In fact it would be a surprise if you were being genuine about that statement. It would mean that you didn't care as much as you do. Don't try to make me feel better by lying to yourself." Medaka said as she opened the door.

Kikaijima felt like her mother had just scolded her. She knew Medaka was right though.

The two of them walked out of the council room only to see Zenkichi and Akune sitting against the wall. Akune was still staring blankly into empty air and Zenkichi looked at them and said, "It's going to be a while before we get Akune-sempai to come to his senses, I think the shock of seeing the two of you kissing put him in a coma."

Medaka crouched in front of Akune and yelled, "Akune-san you have five second to respond or you will become a small crater in this wall!"

Zenkichi sighed and muttered, "So much for going easy."

Akune's blank stare was the only thing that answered Medaka. His mind was still stuttering on the thought of seeing Medaka and Kikaijima together and making out. He snapped back to reality as Medaka's fist was inches from his face. He barely had time to dodge and he looked at everyone and said, "What was that for Medaka-san?"

Medaka removed her fist from the shattered wall and said, "Good, you woke up. Honestly I've never seen anyone act like that upon seeing a girl being kissed."

"Most people would react like that. It was just...dear god...you and Kikaijima" Akune said as his mind began to spin out again.

Zenkichi smacked him slightly on the back of the head. "If you keep this up Medaka will put you through a couple of walls. Learn to take this kind of thing in stride."

Kikaijima was watching this and laughing slightly. The whole scene was funny to her. Akune trying to rationalize what he had seen, Medaka threatening to put him through the school building and Zenkichi trying to keep this whole thing from going beyond any resemblance of control, made her smile simply because, despite her having asked Medaka to be her girlfriend, nothing had really changed between everyone.

Medaka noticed Kikaijima laughing and stared at her with a puzzled look. "Why are you laughing Kikaijima-chan?"

Kikaijima caught her breath and said, "Because this is how it will always be between us isn't it? Akune-sempai will always be easily surprised by certain things and Zenkichi-san will always take things in his stride. And you Medaka-san, you will always be the one trying to bring everyone together. That's what I love about you the most. When you want to do something you put your all into it and you never step away from any challenges that occur."

Medaka smiled and said, "I was born to serve people. I can hardly do that if I back away from things I've set my mind to doing."

The rest of the day passed without too many incidents. Kikaijima yawned as she walked out of the council room for the last time that day. She couldn't stop thinking about Medaka as she walked home. As she walked up to her door she realized just how lost in thought she had been. Medaka was standing there with a smile on her face. Kikaijima had almost run into her and as she realized who was in front of her she said, "Medaka-san what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I want to be, because you've been on my mind since I left school today. I'm here because I'm nervous about everything going right tomorrow." Medaka said with an embarrassed look.

Kikaijima looked at Medaka in surprise. Those words coming from Medaka were unusual. She had never thought it possible for Medaka to be nervous about anything. "Why are you nervous about it?"

"I've never failed before. At least with people anyway. I just can't stop thinking myself into a hole. You must think that it's impossible for me to be nervous about anything but I'm nervous about this." Medaka said.

Kikaijima gave Medaka a hug and said, "You can be nervous about things but this is the one thing that you shouldn't be. I love you and the fact that you're even going through with this already makes it perfect. Just be there tomorrow and I will be happy. That's all you need to do."

Medaka was surprised by the response. She knew it had been a little childish of her to be nervous about this. She smiled and said, "Thank you for talking with me. I guess I just let myself get so carried away with my worries that I forgot that all you wanted was me."

Kikaijima smiled and kissed Medaka. "There's the confident Medaka I know and love. What time are we meeting tomorrow?"

"What do you mean meeting tomorrow? I'm here to spend the night. I don't want to be late and if I'm already here I can't be late." Medaka said simply as she pointed to the bag sitting next to her.

Kikaijima stared in complete surprise. She couldn't believe how far out of left field this had come. Medaka hadn't even warned her at school. As the shock of surprise wore off Kikaijima smiled and laughed slightly. "I guess that makes sense. You'll have to share a bed though. You surprise me with almost everything you do Medaka-san."

Medaka smiled and said, "You can say my name without an honorific you know. That or call me Medaka-chan. You are my girlfriend I thank that gives you the right to do so."

Kikaijima let Medaka into the house as she said, "Alright Medaka-chan. I can do something that simple. Welcome home for the evening."

Kikaijima's house wasn't as simplistic as Medaka's place but it felt like a well loved home. Medaka could feel the warmth this place had that many houses she had been in lacked. Kikaijima's room itself just felt to Medaka like she simply belonged here, like it was her room as well. Medaka had never felt more welcome in a home before without the host having said something about making herself feel at home. The date tomorrow was going to go smoothly. How Medaka knew that was beyond her but there was something telling her that Kikaijima was the right person for her.

(Well here I am again at the end of another chapter for this series. Again I'm simply going to ask for your input on it. I know that I want to finish this now though and with this chapter I have an idea of where I'm going with this, at least a lot clearer of an idea than in the first chapter. This chapter was all about Kikaijima and Medaka getting to both figure out their exact feelings and I'm fairly sure even that's not entirely finished getting out of the woodworks. Next chapter soon. This story is the first I've done that is entirely dependent on its audience for its existence. For those of you who were nice and put up reviews for this I send my greatest thanks. For those who read this, you guys took a chance on a series that is fairly unknown in fanfiction. Thanks for reading. Read and enjoy.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


	3. Chapter 3: An I Love You from the Heart

Daylight filtered into the room and Kikaijima woke up as soon as it hit her face. As she yawned she turned to her right and almost jumped out of her bed. She had forgotten that Medaka had spent the night at her place. The sight of the sleeping Medaka had surprised her momentarily but now it was just amazing how cute she looked when she was asleep. Kikaijima smiled to herself as she got up and got dressed. She picked out a normal outfit for once. It felt odd to her to not be spending a weekend out swimming with the swim team. It was odd to leave her swimsuit in the closet that day. Even on a normal day she was used to wearing it under her uniform. It had simply become a habit out of a need to feel secure. Still, as she pulled on the simple navy blue skirt and picked out a light blue colored tee shirt she felt like today was going to be good.

Medaka woke up and stretched. As she sat up she found herself treated to a nice view of Kikaijima getting dressed. The outfit her girlfriend was picking out couldn't have been any more perfect. Medaka got up and quietly crossed the room and hugged Kikaijima from behind. Medaka was glad Kikaijima was shirtless. Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch.

Kikaijima almost jumped as she felt Medaka hug her. Medaka's touch on her bare skin made her blush. She turned around and faced Medaka. If she hadn't been wearing a bra she would have been even more embarrassed. She kissed Medaka and said, "Good morning Medaka-chan. I hope you slept well."

Medaka smiled and said, "Out of all of the places I have slept, this is one of only two places where I felt like I got a good night's sleep."

Kikaijima smiled and said, "Well that's good. I can't have you tired."

She let go of Medaka and finished getting dressed. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched Medaka get dressed. It was kind of odd to not feel embarrassed to sit there and watch. Maybe Medaka was making her get used to it like Zenkichi was. She was still amazed at how Medaka looked in only her underwear.

Medaka took her time getting dressed. She knew she wanted to tease Kikaijima just a little. She found it somehow enjoyable that someone looked at her that way. For the longest time she had never paid attention to what people thought of how she dressed but now she was starting to. She was glad she brought along something a little less formal than her school uniform. The outfit she had brought was nothing more than a simple knee length dark red skirt and a shirt that was a similar color.

It took Medaka only a short while to get dressed and as she pulled her shirt on she said, "So what are we going to do all day? I know our date doesn't officially start until this evening but you have me for the whole day."

Kikaijima hadn't thought about that. She had forgotten entirely that their date was really for later that day. So why had Medaka spent the night then? Had it been to give her the entire day with her as well as the date? She smiled to herself, realizing that this was just Medaka being herself and trying to serve her as best she could. "A walk through the nearby park wouldn't be a bad place to start. Maybe we should go get breakfast first. I know of a good ramen shop not too far from here. After that we can just plan the day as it comes to us."

Medaka smiled and gave Kikaijima a kiss. "That sounds like a really good idea. A walk through a park with you sounds like it's going to be wonderful."

The two left Kikaijima's house and as they walked toward the ramen shop they talked about a number of things. It was mostly simple chatter between them two of them and anyone happening to walk by wouldn't know they were a couple. They entered the ramen shop and found a nice place to sit. It was by a window and gave them a clear view of the street leading to the park. The waitress came by and the two of them placed their order.

As they ate Kikaijima looked over at Medaka and smiled. It felt nice to have someone who really cared about her. For some reason she just felt happier knowing that Medaka loved her.

"You know what Medaka-chan." Kikaijima said, "I love you."

Medaka paused as she ate. She finished the bite she had taken and smiled. "I love you too. What brought that up all of a sudden?"

Kikaijima blushed and said, "Well I was just thinking it and I wanted to tell you that. This is the happiest I've been since you first kissed me."

Medaka shot her a bemused look. "Even happier than the first time I told you I wanted you to be my girlfriend?"

"Well yeah. I mean, you just spent the night at my house in my bed. I can't think of anything better."

Medaka smiled and lowered her voice so she wouldn't be overhead. "How about me in your bed tonight naked?"

Kikaijima turned a deep shade of red. The mere thought of this was causing her to blush more than she had ever had before. She quietly whispered, "Really? You would do something like that with me?"

Medaka leaned over a gave Kikaijima a kiss. She leaned a little farther over and whispered into Kikaijima's ear. "I'll do anything for you. All you have to do is ask. I love you enough to be more than just your girlfriend."

Kikaijima's head spun with the thought. Medaka already wanted to take the next step in their relationship. She knew that she wanted it but she didn't know if she was ready for it. She knew she would have to think it through but hearing Medaka say something like that was amazing.

Medaka smiled seeing how flustered she had just made her girlfriend. "You can take as much time as you need to think it over. I'm just letting you know that when you're ready to take the next step in this relationship so am I. Now we should pay our check and go for that walk before your blush spreads to your arms."

"T-thank you. I really do love you and I think I will take you up on that offer to think things over." Kikaijima said nervously.

They paid their bill and headed over to the park. Instead of casual conversation between them there was only quiet as Kikaijima thought things over.

Medaka's proposition at the ramen shop had surprised her. She had known Medaka was forward but even this had surprised her. Still though instead of how she felt she could only think about Medaka and how she had been standing in front of her in nothing more than her underwear. 'God how I would love to really get my hands on those perfect curves. Her skin is so soft too. I would love to see all of Medaka without anything in the way to interrupt her beauty.'

She was unconsciously blushing at her on thoughts as she tried to get them back onto whether or not she felt ready for the next step. Kissing was one thing but sex was entirely different. The biggest worry she had was that Medaka would find some flaw and completely reject her. That was the worry that was slowly digging at the back of her mind as they walked through the park.

Medaka was surprised with herself. She had meant to tell Kikaijima about this now, during their walk, but it had slipped out. Not that she minded but this was something that needed careful consideration. She looked over at Kikaijima who was entirely lost in thought. She was mentally kicking herself for how forward she had been. It had just been one of those spur of the moment kind of things and she had just said what was on her mind.

The breeze in the park was nice and it was surprisingly quiet. Nobody seemed to be in the park at all. It was something that put Medaka on her guard without thinking about it. It wasn't without reason though as they could both see as they rounded a corner.

Sitting on a park bench was someone who could easily hold their own with Medaka. Unzen Myouri was sitting there, idly playing around with a small rubber ball making it ricochet off of several trees before returning to him. It was the first time either of them had ever seen him off of campus and he looked much younger without his school uniform.

He looked up and said with a smile, "Kurokami-san, or should I say Madam Student Council President? What's brings you and the girl out this way?"

Medaka stared at Unzen and said, "I could ask you the same but if you must know, we are on a date."

Unzen pegged the ball just inches from Medaka's feet and caught it as it returned from the tree behind her, watching it pass inches from her face. "You know I always thought something was a little odd about you. I had heard stories from the rest of the Enforcement group that you had been seen kissing this girl. I'm surprised to find the rumors deliciously true. As for why I'm here, I got bored and wanted to get some fresh air."

Kikaijima found her nerve to speak to Unzen, something she hadn't done before, "Nothing is odd or weird about Medaka-chan. She is just fine the way she is. She's as normal as you can get and I love her for that."

Unzen smiled and stared up at the sky. "Oh I'd hardly call Kurokami-san 'normal'. But I do see what you are saying. To you she is normal and loving and you can return that to her. Surely you've seen her abnormal side?"

"Yes I have and it doesn't change a thing Unzen-sempai. I still love her for who she is." Kikaijima said in tone that surprised her.

Unzen smirked and pegged the ball past Kikaijima. He watched it move as though in slow motion as he said, "I told you I saw your point in all of this. I'm not trying to dissuade you, just make you aware of what Medaka is. Frankly I don't care what the hell you do with her."

"Then why are you still talking Unzen-san?" Medaka said in a sharp tone.

"I'm bored. That's why. Besides, I'm quite surprised by all of this. I thought you were incapable of love." Unzen said as he caught the ball on its return.

Medaka had never wanted to punch someone in the face so badly before. "I. Am. Not. Incapable. Of. Love! I love Kikaijima-chan more than anything. I'm more than willing to die for her if necessary. Don't you dare tell me I am incapable of love Unzen Myouri!"

Unzen laughed quietly, enjoying the show. He loved pushing people's buttons. "I guess I was wrong then. You know that proving your love is far harder than just saying it, right?"

Medaka glared at Unzen and said, "Oh yeah? And what would you know about love? You're not even old enough for you to even be thinking about things like love."

Unzen sighed as he got off the bench and walked past Medaka. "I know enough to tell you that you are going to have to prove it to this girl, Kurokami-san. I'll be waiting to hear what becomes of all of this later."

The encounter with Unzen had given Medaka a bad taste in her mouth. She quickly wanted it forgotten so she could move on with the day.

Kikaijima stood there and quietly said, "You know something Medaka? I think Unzen-sempai was right. I...want you to show me just how much I mean to you. I want to see you proving that to me later tonight. I want...to take the next step in our relationship. Tonight."

Medaka froze on the spot. Hearing what Kikaijima had said and thinking it through left Medaka with only one thing to say, "Are you sure of that?"

Kikaijima paused for a moment and then quietly said, "Yes. If you can take that step with me then you will have proven just how much you love me. You can forget the request I originally had. I want this to be my new request of you."

Medaka was taken off guard by this. As she thought about what to say, she could still clearly hear Unzen's words to her about how proving her love to Kikaijima was going to be much harder than simply saying the words. That was all it really had been up to that point, just kissing and words, no real action to take the next step. Even her offer earlier had felt a little empty when she had said it, but that was because she had expected Kikaijima to say no to it. She hadn't expected this. She made up her mind and kissed Kikaijima before saying quietly, "Your request is my command. I'll show you just how much you mean to me. I'll gladly take the next step with you. I want to be more than your girlfriend now. I want to be your one and only lover. I love you Mogana."

Hearing her first name come from Medaka had surprised Kikaijima. It had been the first time anyone had called her by that name in a long time. She returned Medaka's kiss and said, "I love you too, Medaka. Let's finish our walk before we head back to my place. This has been more than enough of a date for me. I've actually enjoyed it today."

It took them a few minutes to walk back to Kikaijima's house. Neither of them had talked on the way back but as soon as they had gotten back into Kikaijima's room Medaka spoke. "I've never been given a request quite like this one before. I mean I've never..."

Kikaijima blushed and interrupted Medaka. "You're not the only one who hasn't had sex before."

Medaka sighed slightly and said, "Oh, well now I don't have to worry about looking like I don't know anything. This is just one of those things that even I don't know what there is to know."

Kikaijima smiled as she put her arms around Medaka's waist. "Good, then this will be a learning experience for us both."

Medaka almost felt like giggling at that for some reason. It was like Kikaijima had let out some inner pervert that she had been keeping hidden all this time. Medaka pulled Kikaijima close and kissed her. The kiss deepened almost instantly as she felt Kikaijima's tongue enter her mouth. The only other thing she felt was Kikaijima's hands tugging at her skirt. She felt the fabric move against her skin as it slid down.

The kiss broke and Kikaijima gently picked Medaka up and placed her on the bed. She smiled and positioned herself on top of Medaka. She slowly removed Medaka's shirt and bra. Seeing Medaka like this was driving her nuts. She quickly removed Medaka's panties as well and sated at her now naked girlfriend. Every curve was flawless and Kikaijima ran her hands along each and every one, taking in how soft Medaka's skin was.

Medaka's hands were working quickly to undress Kikaijima as she felt herself being almost blinding by the sensation of pleasure that was being generated by Kikaijima's touch on her bare skin. The fact that Kikaijima hadn't worn her swimsuit under her clothing that day hadn't gone unnoticed by Medaka. As she removed Kikaijima's bra and panties she said, "I noticed that you didn't put on your swimsuit underneath your clothes like you always do."

Kikaijima blushed as she felt her bra slide off of her body. "Well I wanted to see if I no longer needed it to feel secure. I guess now that I have you, I won't be needing it except to swim in."

Medaka smiled as she lightly tossed Kikaijima's underwear to the floor. "Well that's good to hear. Now, I'm going to make sure you know just how much I love you."

She ran a hand along the inside of Kikaijima's thigh, feeling how soft the skin was there. She was interrupted gently though as Kikaijima said, "Not so fast princess. My turn first."

Medaka smiled and said, "Well this is a side of you I've never seen before. You hide that inner pervert very well."

Kikaijima blushed as she ran one hand up Medaka's leg and gently played with one of Medaka's breasts with the other. "Why bother hiding it from you now? I want you, all of you, and I really want you to know that."

Medaka felt Kikaijima's hand slowly beginning to trace a circle around her opening. Her reply was cut off by the moan that escaped from her. The sensation of Kikaijima's finger down there was other worldly. Her moans were soft and quiet. She gasped in surprise as Kikaijima slowly slid one finger and then another inside of her. The sensations of all of this was something Medaka had never felt before but she immediately knew she liked them and wanted more.

Kikaijima was letting her mind finally access her hidden, more perverse side as she played with Medaka. She let her fingers explore every inch inside Medaka's slit until she found one spot that caused Medaka to gasp and moan a bit louder than before. As she toyed with that spot she positioned herself so that she could use her tongue to play with one of Medaka's nipples. It was so weird to her how natural this all was for her. It was like she just knew by instinct what to do and where to go to give Medaka the most pleasure.

A short while later Kikaijima found herself using her tongue to play with Medaka instead of just her fingers. Medaka's moans had grown quite a bit louder as she was pleasured more and more.

Medaka felt like she was going to explode from all the pleasure. Almost as soon as she felt that she felt like something was going to give and she moaned, "Oh god, Kikaijima I think I'm going to come."

She didn't know where the words came from or what they really meant but it made sense to her and Kikaijima. She felt her body shudder with the release of whatever it was called and Medaka could only think it was called an orgasm.

Kikaijima felt Medaka shudder and then felt the rush of her orgasm wash over her tongue. She licked Medaka's slit as clean as she could before she positioned herself to give Medaka a kiss.

Medaka was surprised by how sweet she tasted. It was going to be fun to see how Kikaijima's taste compared. She slowly broke their kiss and said, "That was beyond amazing. I can only hope I can give you what you gave to me."

Kikaijima rolled over onto the bed and as Medaka positioned herself on top said, "I'm sure you will Medaka. Just let your heart guide you."

Medaka kissed her again and let her hands wander over Kikaijima's body. One of the first things Medaka had noticed was how smooth and well toned Kikaijima's body was. To feel it in its entirety under her fingertips was an almost electrifying sensation. She let one hand slowly trace a spiral shaped line up the inside of Kikaijima's thigh while the other slowly worked its way to her breast. Her other hand had finally wound its way to Kikaijima's slit which was wet and warm to the touch.

Kikaijima was surprised by the sensations rolling through her. It wasn't surprise that she could feel this way. It was a surprise that it could feel this good and that she didn't want it to end. She could hear herself making soft sound as she felt Medaka's hands wandering around her more sensitive spots. It was the sensation of Medaka entering her that made her moan for the first time. It felt so wonderful and it finally made it real that Medaka was willing to take this step with her.

Medaka kissed Kikaijima briefly and then worked a line of kisses down her body. She stopped briefly at each of Kikaijima's breasts and licked at each nipple gently before proceeding lower. The taste of Kikaijima was sweet as she let her tongue enter her lover. It was a different kind of sweet but Medaka enjoyed the taste. She managed to find the on e spot that seemed to pleasure Kikaijima more fairly quickly. Kikaijima moaned loudly as Medaka played with her passionately.

Kikaijima had wondered what Medaka had felt before and now she knew. It was pleasure beyond words or even feelings. She quietly moaned , "I'm going to come. Just a little more."

Medaka obliged, knowing exactly what Kikaijima felt building up inside of her. She felt her lover's body shudder as the orgasm rolled through her. Medaka's tounge was coated in a wash of the sweet taste and she eagerly licked up as much as she could.

The two of them sprawled out on the bed minutes later and Kikaijima said, "That was amazing. It was beyond words really. I love you Medaka."

Medaka softly kissed Kikaijima and said, "I love you too Mogana. I'm actually really glad that we were able and willing to take this step forward. I'm glad you put that suggestion in the box. I wouldn't have ever known how you felt otherwise."

Kikaijima blushed lightly and said, "That suggestion turned into something much more than I ever expected, even in my most perverted thoughts. I never would have thought about doing what we just did based solely on that suggestion. Just you accepting to be my girlfriend was more than I expected."

Medaka cuddled in closely as she said, "Now I'm more than that even. I'm your lover and you're mine. I have to admit I really didn't see it becoming this either, at least not as quickly anyways."

There was moment of silence between them as they just cuddled closely. Kikaijima was curled up in Medaka's arms with a smile on her face and looking like she was going to drift off to sleep. As she started to do so she said, "I love you more than anything Medaka. You filled my suggestion perfectly."

Medaka felt herself drifting off to sleep as well as she replied, "It was my pleasure. I love you more than anything as well. I love you forever and a day."

The two of them quietly drifted off to sleep and neither of them could have been any happier than they were at that moment.

(Author's note: I'm going to first apologize for this being abysmally late. Two weeks is abnormally long for me to spend working on a single chapter. That said it is almost twice as long. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. You, the readers, gave me the drive to finish this despite all the writer's block. Read and enjoy. Again, thank you and I hope you read my next story.)

**Shinobi of the Onyx Sands**


End file.
